The Queen of Comedy!
by I'm Me End Of Story
Summary: It's Rima's brithday, and her friends try to throw her a party! Amu takes her out for the day.  When she returns home her parents aren't fighting.


**Nanabutterfly-chan: Hola! This is a fanfic for RIMA'S BIRTHDAY!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIMA! :3  
This is only my second fanfiction, and I haven't gotten any better, at least I think so. I also haven't gotten a review for my first fanfiction. **** Any ways on with the story! **

**Shelbert: YOU TALK A LOT!**

**Nana: meanie! Utau! Disclaimer!  
**

**Utau: Nanabutterfly-chan does not own Shugo Chara!  
**

**

* * *

**

Rima's POV  
It was noon, but I guess no on remembered what day it was today. I gloomily sat down on the couch and clicked on the T.V. It seemed my parents didn't remember either, they left without a word. I flipped through multiple channels, with nothing to watch. I clicked off the T.V. I walked to the counter where I had placed my cell phone, I was gonna call Amu. Before I could, I heard a knock at the door. I quickly went over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Rima!" My friend at the door said.

"Hi Amu." I wonder if she remembers.

"Happy Birthday!" she gave me a hug, "Thanks."

"C'mon!"

"Where?" She looked at me impatient, "Okay, Okay. Just let me get my phone." I walked over to get my phone.

XxOn The Way To Where EverxX  
"Where are we going?" I asked while running to catch up to Amu.  
She pulled out two tickets to a comedy show, "Here."

XxAt the showxX  
"Hey look! It's Miyako!" Amu said, waving at our comedian friend. Miyako ran up to us, "Happy Birthday, Rima-Senpai!"

XxMeanwhilexX  
"No,no! Put the sign over there!"

"Here?"

"No! Over… there!" Yaya said, pointing.

"Yuiki-san, pick a spot already please." Tadase said.

"Fine. Over there." She pointed another spot.

"Hey Yuiki! Where do'ya want these?"

There! She pointed at the door, then the kitchen, then the couch.

"Okay?" Kukai started putting the multiple bundles of flying colorful balloons.

"I got the cake! –" PLOP!

"Nagi!"

"Sorry Yuiki-san. I'll go get a new cake." Nagi said, trying to clean the fallen cake.

"Don't say sorry to me! Apologize to Rima-tan! It was her cake!" Yaya yelled.

"Yes, Yuiki-san. I'll go get a new cake." Nagi put the old cake in the box and went running out.

"Okay, Yuiki-san, we're all set up. But what about the presents?" Kairi asked. Hearing this question made Yaya stop dead in her tracks.

"The presents! That's what I forgot!" Yaya slapped her hand on her forehead. Kairi, Kukai, and Tadase all mentally sweat dropped.

"Rima-tan's parents already bought some presents, but… come on! Let's buy more presents!" Yaya marched for the door while pointing forward.

XxAt the StorexX

"Maybe she'll like this too! And maybe this!" Yaya kept piling gag mangas and other things into the cart. Yaya turned to go to the next aisle, but as she turned, she saw Amu and Rima. She swiftly turned back and ran to the cart. She took hold of the handles and pushed.

"Yuiki-san!" Tadase said, chasing after her. The rest of the guys followed.

"Rima-tan's here." Yaya said, panting heavily. Yaya quickly took her phone out the pocket and texted Amu,

_Hey Amu-chi! We're in the same store as you. Keep Rima-tan away from the check-out lines.  
Yaya_

Yaya waited a couple seconds before the word 'sent' popped up.

After a couple minutes (15 minutes) they finally got to the counter.

After five more minutes they paid and left.

XxRima's HousexX

Once everyone had wrapped all the presents, Yaya texted Amu to take Rima home.

Xx30 minutes laterxX

"Thanks Amu." Rima said.

"It seems your parents aren't home. Can I stay for a while?"

"Sure." She could use the company. Rima flipped the light switch on.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, coming out of their hiding places. Rima smiled really big, bigger than she's ever smiled before.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!" Both Mrs. and Mr. Mashiro said in unison, both reaching out to hug their daughter.

"Thanks Mama thanks Papa." She said, hugging them back.

XxAfter 30 minutes of fun and happinessxX

"Muri! Muri! Muri, muri!"

"X-eggs!" Miki said.

"Rima! Come here!" her parents ordered.

"Mama, Papa, I need to help." Rima ran out the door.

'My own heart: Unlock!'

"Character transformation: Clown Drop!"

"Character transformation: Amulet Heart!"

"Character transformation: Platinum Royale!"

"Rima, get the X-eggs in one place."

"Alright." Bowling Pins flew over to the X-eggs. They gathered in one place.

"Tadase-kun, use 'Holy Crown'."

"Right!" a sudden yellow light shot from the crowned scepter, "Holy Crown!"

"Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!" Amu said, her fingers in the shape of a heart.

All the black eggs with white X's turned back to their original pure, white form.

They untransformed and high-fived.

They all ran back to the house.

"Rima, you could have been hurt!" Mrs. Mashiro said, hugging Rima tightly.

"It's your fault for her behavior!" Mr. Mashiro said. Mrs. Mashiro let go of Rima and stood, "It is not my fault!" the bickering kept going.

Rima couldn't take it anymore; she stood her ground, "Mama! Papa! It's neither of your faults! Well, actually, it's somewhat both of your faults! You're always fighting, do you ever wonder how that affects my life?"

Both of her parents were taken aback. They couldn't believe it; they had ruined their daughter's life.

"Sweetie, we're so, so sorry." Both of her parents said.

Rima cooled down, "It's okay. W-why don't we open presents?" She suggested. "Sure." They both said. They all walked to the presents.

After opening many gifts, Rima found she had received many gag mangas.

"Thank you, everybody." She had also gotten a friendship bracelet from Amu, and a new headband that said 'BALA-BALANCE!' on it.

Nagi ran over to Rima, "Here this is for you." he said, handing her a purple box. She opened it and saw a beautiful necklace with a star and a drop on it, just like her character change cheek imagines. It had jewels on it also.

"Thank you Nagi." She said, smiling.

"Time for cake!" Yaya and Kukai said.

Xx Next Day xX

Rima went down stairs, her mother cooking pancakes, her father cooking bacon. It wasn't the usual 'It's you who burnt the toast!'

"Good morning." Rima said

"Good morning, sweetie." Her parents said.

It seemed there was no fighting, for now, but hopefully it stays like that.

* * *

**Thankies for readng!**

**R&R!  
**


End file.
